memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robert April
Not Captain? The Wikipedia article on April says he was never Captain, and Gene himself asked "STTAS" not be considered canon... -- , 21/11/05 :Memory Alpha considers TAS canon, period. Therefore Robert April is indeed a captain. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 21:55, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::If I may make a correction, Memory Alpha may not have the authority to say something is or isn't canon. Canon is chosen by those who choose the creative direction of the Star Trek franchise. the policy you quote addresses how TAS is a valid resource on Memory Alpha. ::Memory Alpha is collecting data about all Star Trek released in episode or movie form (which TAS was) as our valid resources ::TAS is still probably not considered canon, and could be noted as such though, if the appropriate quote or interview by Gene Roddenberry or another producer could be cited. :: Trekphiler, I've noticed a few times that you've commented, have you received a welcome message yet? Maybe you'd have a better understanding of our parameters if you read Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines and Memory Alpha:Introduction -- then you would understand better why certain topics you address exist in their current state on this site. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:05, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :My apologies. It did say "canon" in the bit I quoted; I grabbed that, replied, and ran onto something else without looking deeper. :-) -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 23:14, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: Paramount considers TAS to be apocryphal, and because Captain April hasn't been cast in the new Star Trek film but Captain Pike was it seems likely that April ISN'T the first captain of the enterprise. -- 03:33, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Actually, the studio is now (apparently) leaning towards the animated series being part of established Star Trek canon. See the summary of for more. --From Andoria with Love 14:19, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Fan created history Speaking about informations from "official" comics or novels is an interesting background information. But dealing with fan stories is stupid. In that case, we'll have many fanfics on the others articles. This section here doesn't deal with a possible theory but is completly fanfiction. I think it should be removed. - Philoust123 18:40, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :Here's the removed info: :: Fan created history: Since not much of April's history is known, one fan created background included April assuming command of the NCC-1701 under the blessing of his mentor, Jonathan Archer. He then leads the Enetrprise into the Battle of Donatu V against the Klingons, and searches immediately for Kodos the Executioner following the Food Crisis. While in pursuit of Kodos, April takes back a young witness named Jimmy Kirk, who is fascinated by the titanic starship. : I agree that a "fan created history" should not be included. If it is a well-known detail from "fandom" (as determined by popular fandom magazines) then, maybe, something could be mentioned in the background information. However the information seems to have been made up by the user.--Tim Thomason 18:53, 25 January 2006 (UTC) First command? Does "The Counter-Clock Incident" actually state that Enterprise was April's first command? I've never seen that assertion anywhere but on Memory Alpha. --TimPendragon 19:21, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :Anybody have an answer for this? He was the first Captain of the Enterprise, but that doesn't mean he never commanded a ship before her. -- 21:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::No, makes no such statement. However, from a certain (particularly labored) point of view, he was very young when he captained the Enterprise during the episode. Perhaps what the original archivist was trying to say was that at his youngest age in this episode — oh, hell, that just plain doesn't make any sense! Removing reference in article. CzechOut ☎ | 22:06, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::April was 50 when he assumed command in 2245, so he wasn't young at all.Regulation Bowling Alley 01:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Roddenberry as April The Star Trek Encyclopedia uses a photo of Gene Roddenberry in an early Pilots-era Star Trek uniform to illustrate its entry on April. Would it be appropriate to mention this here, in the Background or Apocrypha section? It's just a minor piece of trivia, but it might be worth saying. I wouldn't want to add it until I knew how others felt about mentioning it. - Bridge 20:28, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :I see no problem with mentioning it in an appropriate section. Then again, I'm not an Admin. . . Sir Rhosis 09:34, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Redirects Should there be redirects of Robert M. April and Robert T. April without periods?--UESPA 04:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :They would be fine, as non-canon redirects. :-) – Cleanse 04:59, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::As long as they're done properly. Which the first cracks... were not. Where are the two differing middle initials from? -- Sulfur 05:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::"M" is used in the original pitch, "Star Trek Is," as seen in a PDF scan available at Ex Astris Scientia . "T" is given in Stephen Whitfield's "The Making of Star Trek," the Star Trek Encyclopedia and on StarTrek.com. - Bridge 08:11, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Removed text A random anon removed this text today: :According to the Internet Movie Database entry on , in Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman's earliest draft of the film, the ship which encountered the ''Narada was the Enterprise, under Captain April, with George Kirk as first officer, and the main Enterprise in the story would have been NCC-1701-A. Paramount, however, immediately told Orci and Kurtzman that this was a non-starter, and as such the Enterprise and April became the and Richard Robau. http://us.imdb.com/title/tt0796366/trivia'' For his reasoning, he commented "IMDB is an unreliable source: it is a user-submitted database that does not cite sources. Orci and Kurtzman probably knew the Enterprise was built after 2233 too." I wanted to preserve this here, just in case. -- sulfur 15:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I submitted that text, definitely worth mentioning (only named IMDB after I couldn't find another source), but I have no problem with its removal based on the reasons stated - now that I think about it, I probably should've put it here in the first place.--Ten-pint 20:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I've removed the following speculation from the "Apocrypha" section: "April's questionable conduct in the story might explain why he was once again a commodore in his later appearance in "The Counter-Clock Incident"." --Defiant (talk) 09:29, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Removed "memorable quotes" "No matter where I've traveled in the galaxy, Jim, this bridge is more like home than anywhere else." "Yes, commodore, I know the feeling." "To me, she was always like my child. I was there in the San Francisco Navy Yards when her unit components were built." : - Robert April, reminiscing about the Enterprise with James Kirk ( ) "Captain Kirk, the Capellan flower." "I'm sure Captain Kirk has other problems besides your flower, dear." "You don't understand. Before we entered this universe, it was about to die, and-and now it's in full bloom again." "How is that possible?" "It's as if it were growing younger again. I– I can almost feel it while I– I'm holding it." : - Sarah April, Robert April, and Kirk ( ) "In her universe, a nova is a dead star which comes to life. And when the explosions of a nova in her universe and one in our universe occur together, it's possible to travel between the two universes." "Then we must return the same way, through the two novas." : - Robert April and Kirk ( ) "What a blessing to be able to live one's life over again, if the life you've led has left you unfulfilled. No, Sarah, I don't want to live it all over again; I couldn't improve one bit on what we've had together." : - Robert April, to his wife, Sarah ( ) These account for most of his lines in the episode. The first is already partially covered in the 'aquote'. The second has too many lines to figure out who is saying what, but it seems what April himself said is rather insignificant. The third is just explaining something, nothing 'memorable' there either. Finally, yeah, maybe, but really, a whole section for that. Just paraphrase it into his biography. Which, by the way, this article explains nothing about what he did in the episode, just what he had done or was going to do. --Alan (talk) 03:37, February 9, 2020 (UTC)